


Quies Ante Tempestatem by belladonnanoir (SPN) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Mini Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: </p>
<p>Historical AU: Dean returns to England in 1337 to his father on the run where he meets tall gorgeous Sam Campbell. Tale of betrayal, family fall outs, battles, lies and the sexiest love to hit the 14th century English court. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quies Ante Tempestatem by belladonnanoir (SPN) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belladonnanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnanoir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quies Ante Tempestatem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255999) by [belladonnanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonnanoir/pseuds/belladonnanoir). 



> Please note that the G rating is for the art only; the related story is rated R by the author.
> 
> With some trepidation as to my ability to do it justice, I jumped in at the last minute to provide pinch-hit art for the lovely belladonnanoir's sweeping historical AU _Quies Ante Tempestatem_ , part of the Samdean_otp Mini-Bang 2011 on Livejournal.
> 
> The story can be found on LJ [here](http://samdean-otp.livejournal.com/167716.html) or on FFNet [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7449550/1/Quies-Ante-Tempestatem).

  
Click on the thumbnails below for larger images:

Banner 1:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/6ju0hhnvd/)

[Banner 2:  
](https://postimg.org/image/6ju0hhnvd/)[](https://postimg.org/image/izqqb8h7d/)


End file.
